Of Fruits And Vegetables
by BlessedMay
Summary: Seth and Collin have an interesting conversation. The others pop in to annoy and hilarity ensues. Rated T for one naughty word.


"Do carrots really help with night vision?" Collin's question pulled Seth from his day dreams. He stared at the thirteen year old from across the table and frowned.

"I suppose carrots do have certain vitamins that help with things like eyesight, but don't you think that point is moot with us?" His question was rhetorical, so he plowed on without expecting an answer. "Why ask anyways? We're like the big, bad wolves, our sight can't get much better than this!" The other boy smiled at Seth's enthusiasm.

"My mom used to tell me that if I ate enough carrots, I would get x-ray vision like superman. She was right about eating my vegetables so I could grow up to be big and strong, so I figured I'd ask." Collin smiled impishly and Seth responded with a grin; his humor was contagious.

"I was always more of a batman kid myself." Brady said as he entered the Clearwater's kitchen. He brushed his tousled black hair out of his eyes and sat down before speaking again. "Why are you talking about superheroes anyways?"

"We're not, we're talking about vegetables." Brady made a face at Seth's answer.

"Blech! Veggies! Mom always told me to eat my broccoli, but no way, no how would I eat miniature trees! I always preferred fruits." The front door opening was the only warning before Embry popped in followed by Paul. He grinned broadly as he flung himself haphazardly into a chair.

"So what's this I hear about Seth being a fruit?" The boy in question had opened hismouth to protest the treatment of his mother's furniture, but quickly shouted in his defense instead.

"Seth's gay?" Paul sounded befuddled, which was unusual, and irritated as normal.

"I am not gay!" Seth protested at the other boy's entry into the conversation.

"Look Seth," Embry started, faux serious, "You're among friends, and family!" He ammended as Leah stepped into the kitchen from the living room. The girl scowled and took a seat. "You don't have to hide anymore."

"Screw you Embry." Seth said, punching the boy in the arm, hard.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I said you were accepted, not attractive!" Embry's smile could only be described one way; shit-eating.

"That's not what I meant and you know it! Help me out here Leah!" The girl shook her head slowly before letting a sly grin split her face.

"All I gotta say is, it takes one to know one." The reaction was immediate.

"Oooh, burn!" Paul declared. He offered a high five to Leah and she, surprisingly, took it.

"Want some ice for that burn?" Brady asked sarcastically. Embry frowned and tried to recover.

"Actually, ice is probably one of the worst things you can treat a burn with." Collin's obscure information input slowed he laughter to a stuttering halt. He received a blank stare from the group. "What?" His voice broke on the word, a reminder of his age.

"Dude, seriously?" Embry took the turn of events to tease Collin instead of being teased himself.

"Talk about a mood kill man." Paul shook his head and started rifling through the fridge for a snack.

"Mood kill? Maybe Seth and Embry aren't the only ones we need to worry about." Leah's comment was perfectly timed. She spoke as Paul had been leaning over, more of him in the fridge than out. He tried to snap up nd turn around, but his head smashed into the shelf above his head. The drawer's disruption sent the milk and juice sprawling on the floor, their liquid's pouring out. Paul pulled back and hastily grabbed for a towel, all the while clutching his head with disbelief.

"Smooth man, real smooth." Embry shoved a small towel in Paul's searching hand before rising from the table. "I'm outa here, see ya on patrol Lee Lee!" He shot out the front door with Leah chasing at his heels. A squeal echoed from the driveway, urging Brady to leave as well to watch the show. Paul finished cleaning the mess and put the jug and cartons back onto the shelf. He closed the fridge and with one last rub to his head, left the house as well.

Collin and Seth sat at the kitchen table, as alone and quiet as they had been before their company's quick visit. The two boys looked at each other from across the table and smiled.

"I always liked green beans."

"You know those little white trees weren't so bad."


End file.
